


In space, you & me

by poetdameron



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is just one thing Johanssen wants to do every time Beck comes back from a space walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In space, you & me

**Author's Note:**

> I remember loving the day I wrote this little one, hope you all like it. 
> 
> If you do and tumblr, please reblog the [original post](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/130520879639/okay-so-what-about-how-tightly-beth-hugs-beck) <3

**In space, you & me**

It is just a little reparation, it isn’t even that much but the doctor can see both, Mark and Beth, standing in the Hermes’ biggest window, watching him do his job while Vogel waits for him at the gate. It is basically routine. But since Watney has been given the chance of total rest (honestly against his well will), he can stay at the window with Johanssen, watching him go carefully over the breach to open panels and repair little things here and there, so and about, it isn’t a big deal. He can hear Martinez’s voice over the open chanel, commanding him on the panel he has to close now and when he turns around to enter the ship, Johanssen is nowhere to be seen and there is just Mark and Melissa saluting him from inside. He waves his hand to them and walks (fly) slowly to the gate were Vogel is already waiting for him to enter and close the hatch behind him.

“Everything good?” The german asks and Beck just smiled at him, waiting for the gravity to get active around them so he can get off the suit. “Alright, should I leave then?”

There’s Beth floating in the hall with a little nod for Alex, the man leaves them while Chris takes off his helmet and waits for Johanssen to be near him, both floating infront of each other. None of them says a thing, she just leans over him and grabs him by his hands until they are face to face so she can put her arms around his neck, letting her body melts into his suit. Chris buries his nose in her hair, sweet shampoo and her very own caramel and coffee smell that he loves so much and has started to relate to the concept of ‘home’.

It’s a silent ‘you are safe’, a silent ‘I’am so glad you’re safe’ and a silent ‘welcome back’ that makes his coming back to the ship, his favorite part of every space walk. And, in a way, everyone in the Hermes has guessed this is a private party for them, just the feeling of arms around each other bodies (kind of, the suit is bigger than it looks, actually) is enough for them to know each others feelings. It’s a silent ‘I love you’.

“Should I help you?”, she asks when they are finally looking into their eyes.  
“Yeah, that would be nice.”

She smiled at him and then kisses his cheek before floating behind him to help him out of the goddamn suit for an actual hug.

~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
